The girl in KMart
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: K-Malice. What if Alice had found K-Mart? What if Alice started to have feelings for K-Mart that she shouldn't? During the 3rd movie. Alice/K-Mart. Enjoy.
1. How it started

_**Alex:**_ ok so this is going to be my first try writing like this. I do more fluffy stuff most of the time, but I figured I should try this. I haven't read the books and I've watched my dad play the 5th game. I've scene all three movies and loved them. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It all started three years ago. She had been searching for food and she noticed a K-Mart in the middle of nowhere. She parked her motorcycle outside and checked to make sure she had all her weapons on her. Her blades, two guns and a knife incase something happened. Nodding the brown haired woman walked into the store. She wasn't surprised to find a zombi walking around. With a quick head-shot Alice cleared the store. She looked around, noticed a quite whimpering and she went to the storage room. The door was jammed and she knocked. When she didn't get an answer she slammed against the door with her shoulder and stumbled into the room. A girl with long blonde hair stood shaking pointing a gun at Alice. When Alice noticed the girl she lowered her weapon. The girl looked no older than 14. The girl put her weapon on her hip holster and slid to the floor. A quite sob came from the girl and Alice didn't know why, but something about her made her wait to stop the tears. She pulled the girl into her arms and told her soothing words that didn't mean anything. When the girl stopped crying Alice smiled lightly at her. It had been years since the ex project smiled kindly at anyone. The girl buried her head on Alice's chest and sighed.

After a few quite moments Alice asked, "What's your name?"

"D-Dahlia." the quite blond answered.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

Alice debated something in her head wondering if she would regret it later on or not. She figured that she wouldn't so she told the girl, "You can come with me if you want. It will be better than being alone."

The girl nodded and they lift the storage room. Grabbing all the canned food, bottles of water, and a book, they walked back to Alice's black motorcycle. Putting it all away she smiled at the younger girl looking at her bike. The 21 year old got on and patted in front of her for the little girl. Delilah got on then she felt Alice's right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to her body. Alice felt the girl relax and lean into her body.

A few weeks after their meeting Alice was laying down in the sand looking up at the star filled night sky. Dahlia looked a little worried, still not completely use to sleeping in the open like Alice was. The blond looked over the woman she calls a friend and asked, "Alice?"

"Yeah?" Alice answered.

"Would you? Could you? Can you teach me how to fight? So I don't have to be a pain in the ass to keep around?"

Alice was a little stunned that Dahlia wanted to learn how to fight. She didn't mind watching over the younger girl. It gave her a reason to get out of dangerous places without dying. Alice nodded and the training began. With in four months Dahlia could fight off a attacking zombie if she had to. A month later she could shoot a gun without shaking. Two weeks later Dahlia began driving the motorcycle around for Alice. One month after that Dahlia had her own silver motorcycle like Alice's. Halfway through the 15 year Alice realized that the little girl she had found in the K-Mart a year ago wasn't the same girl riding beside her. There were only two things the same about those two girls. One, they both had the same name. Two, they both had nightmares on some nights, but now, Dahlia didn't have to ask if she could cuddle up to Alice when woke up scared. It had become a nightly thing between the two. They would fall asleep apart, but they would wake up tangled up in each other. Alice smiled at this thought and looked over at her friend, that's right, Alice had a close friend.

When they parked for the night Alice watched Dahlia make her bed a few feet away from her bike. Alice smiled at her and the other girl looked over at Alice with a confused look. They started a fire without a word and laid down. A few minutes later Alice up and looked at Dahlia who sat up quickly looking for what was out there. Alice smirked at how careful the girl as and shook her head to let Dahlia know that there wasn't any threat. Dahlia relaxed putting her gun back in the sand.

"I've been thinking. Your not the same little girl I found two years ago. I think being 16 you should think about maybe changing your name to fit your new life maybe. A name that could fit the young woman you are now. Not the scared girl shaking at the thought of lifting a gun."

"K-Mart." Alice lifted her eyebrow and the blond explained, "I think that should be my new name. When I think of K-Mart I don't think about the year I lived there scared for my life. I think of it as the place I met the most important person in my life."

Alice smiled, nodded, and said, "K-Mart it is."


	2. How it ended

A few weeks later Alice and K-Mart answered to a help cry over the radio, much to K-Mart's pleading. K-Mart looked into the doorway and Alice walked into the building. Not seeing anyone around both women went to different sides of the room. The say a older woman sitting in a rocking chair and came at her from two different sides. The woman stood up and the thing wrapped in her arms fell to the floor and they noticed it was a doll. They both went to back up, but they were surrounded by a group of men. The butt of guns hit their heads and they both hit the floor with a thud. When they finally did wake up Alice could hear K-Mart whimpering. With a glance to her left she noticed a man pinning K-Mart to the floor. Another man was undoing his belt in front of her. Alice looked at the people surrounding her and decided to try and help her friend. Kicking the man in front of her, killing him almost instantly, she grabbed the old woman and slammed her onto the ground making her fall asleep. She grabbed the key and quickly undid her cuffs before she went after the two men by K-Mart. She tossed the keys at the younger girl and starting fighting the men. When K-Mart was out she grabbed her gun off the table and waited for Alice to duck. The moment Alice did a bullet flew into the air hitting the man that was going to rape her right between the eyes. The other guy Alice had around snapped his neck. Alice walked over to the old lady and snapped her neck before the brown haired woman looked at her blond counterpart. K-Mart didn't say anything and handed Alice her weapons.

When they had their weapons back they went to their motorcycles and drove away. They stopped at a near by gas station and gassed up on what was left in the gas station. They had filled their motorcycles and went into the gas station guns drawn. They didn't anything weird so they took all the water and food they could. That night Alice heard K-Mart start to cry. It had finally hit the girl what had almost happened to her. Alice understood completely and pulled the girl into a hug. K-Mart sniffled and hugged Alice around the waist tightly. She couldn't help it. K-Mart had fell for her savor. The only person she had left in her life. Alice laid down and K-Mart laid with her. She nuzzled the neck of Alice then fell asleep in the arms of the woman she was in love with.

"Alice." K-Mart said a few nights later.

"Yes K-Mart?"

"I-I miss people. I know I have you and don't get me wrong. I love being here with you, but do you think that maybe we can find a group of people and travel with them?"

"I..." Alice didn't know how to answer. She knew it wasn't a good idea for her to travel with people, but she felt that she needed to so this for K-Mart. She had grown fond of the girl and couldn't help the fact that she felt more than friendship for the girl. "Let me think about it." she answered.

K-Mart seemed happy with the answer and snuggled closer to Alice. For the past week K-Mart had just decided to sleep next to Alice seeing they would end up next to each other anyway. She smiled when she felt Alice's arm wrap around her and was glad Alice was willing to be open with her. She knew Alice had trust problems and with her past it was no question why. When K-Mart had first heard the story when she was 15 she couldn't believe that she had gone through so much. When Alice woke up K-Mart was laying on top of Alice with her head laying on Alice's chest seeing she wasn't as tall as the other woman yet. She just laid there and enjoyed it as much as she could and almost moaned when K-Mart moved her leg to fit between her own a little better. Finally K-Mart woke up and smiled down at Alice. With an eye roll Alice kissed K-Mart's forehead and they got up.

They drove around answering calls always being too late and just having to shoot the people that had called for help. Alice used her powers once to stop an arow that she had shot thinking the blond knew she was behind her. K-Mart wasn't freaked out in less and understood when Alice explained it to her.

They snuggled at night and K-Mart started to feel a little daring, she was sure it was just being 17 was getting to her, she started to let her hand slip under Alice's shirt a little more each night 'til she could have her hand pressed against Alice's stomach without get yelled at or stopped by the older woman. Alice also started to get a little daring, trying to see how far she could push their relationship. A kiss on the forehead, cheek was alright, but the blond was still a little shy about being kissed on the lips so Alice would only kiss the girl on the lips when something bad had happened or when she knew the other girl needed comfort. Alice would allow the blond her do a few things, but other things she had a hard time with. Sex was totally off limits. Alice didn't want K-Mart to think that she had to anything seeing she was 24 and K-Mart was only 17. Alice would let K-Mart put her hand under her shirt, but she couldn't go higher than the bottom of her bra, no matter how much she wanted it to, the girl could also wrap her leg around her and nibble on her ear. Just like the kissing on the lips with K-Mart, Alice would let K-Mart straddle her playfully sometimes, but not too much in a month. They had talked about it one night and set all the rules.

"Keep watch." Alice ordered as she walked into the hotel.

K-Mart nodded looking around. She noticed something flying around and looked up to see a crow dive down at her. K-Mart tried to shot at it, but each bullet missed. When it came down it went for K-Mart's neck, but she managed to get it away before it could and snapped it's neck. She sat down looking at the bird and Alice appeared next to her. The blond wouldn't look at her friend. She was too in shock. Alice pulled the girl into her arms and kissed her head trying to calm the girl down. When she finally did relax Alice walked her into building. She had cleared every room and locked all the doors and windows. Taking them to the master bedroom, the first room in the one wing hotel. It was nice that the hotel only had three bedrooms. Two normal sized ones and the master with a queen sized bed. K-Mart laid down on bed and shuddered. Alice laid all her weapons, but her hand gun down by her ankle, on the night stand that had a little dust on it. After she locked the door she pulled the blankets, surprised to find they were in wonder condition for the fact that no one had been in the bed for five years. Alice was kinda glad that there wasn't any undead in the hotel when she cleared it, because that meant that there wasn't going to be any coming by. Alice laid down and pulled K-Mart under the blankets with her and covered them both up. Alice just kept K-Mart close to her and waited for her to talk. What seemed like an hour later K-Mart finally was able to talk.

"I-I-I wa-was sc-scared. I fe-felt like like the the o-old Dahlia again. I wa-was hel-helpless." K-Mart shuddered.

"Shhh..." Alice soothed and kissed the girl's head again trying to comfort her.

K-Mart shifted so she was facing Alice and kissed her full on the lips. With the kiss K-Mart expressed everything she was feeling to Alice without words. Fear, sadness, love, and thankfulness. Alice kissed K-Mart back to let her know she understood. When they stopped kissing K-Mart snuggled Alice gripping her shirt so tight her knuckles started to turn white. Alice just kissed the girl's forehead again tell her it would be alright. After K-Mart had a few hours of sleep she woke up to find Alice already awake. She smiled shyly before she voiced what she was thinking.

"Alice. I think we should get a car or something. So we don't have to worry about those crows." K-Mart said.

Alice nodded and remembered the hybrid truck she saw when they pulled into the hotel. She knew that she would need to edit it so it would be save to drive around with zombies and those birds around. She kissed K-Mart's forehead then got out of bed. With a worried look K-Mart was about to get up, but Alice pushed her back down. When she knew the younger of the two would stay down she let go and started to put her weapons back onto their places.

"Stay here. I say a truck when we got here and I want to do some editing to it before we go and use it ok?" Alice asked.

"Ok. Just come and check on me very now and again please? You know how I feel about being left alone." Alice nodded and pointed at the lock on the door before she left the room.

When she stepped outside she had her weapon drawn looking for anymore of those crows around. She didn't find any and started her work. She had found another car near by and took the windows from the car and doubled up the windows on the truck. Next she took mesh screen and placed it against the windows to help them from breaking and to protect from attack. She had a lot of work to do so she figured they would be in the same place for a few days. She knew it wasn't a good idea, but she wanted to keep K-Mart save and if that meant she had to have risk a little then she would. She planned to take the gas from the motorcycles and put it in the truck, but she decided to take a little break from the six straight hours of work and check on K-Mart. She went back in side a little sweaty and knocked on the door saying, "K-Mart. Its Alice."

She heard the deadbolt unlock and she saw look outside carefully like she had been trained. When she noticed that it was safe she opened the door all the way for Alice. The latter girl walked in and door was locked again. K-Mart put her gun away and sat down on the bed waiting to see why Alice had come. She wanted to know how work was going for Alice. She would gladly go outside and help her, but she knew that Alice wanted her to take it easily for a few days. Alice sighed and decided she would tell K-Mart now instead of later when she would ask.

"We're going to be here a few days. I want to make sure that everything is up and ready to go before we get back on the road. I know it isn't a safe, but we have to try."

K-Mart understood, but didn't like the idea of Alice outside alone. Alice knew that look on K-Mart's face so she kissed her on the check hoping K-Mart would take the hint. She must of because next thing Alice knew she was being pulled onto the bed next to K-Mart. She laid down rubbed K-Mart's back. K-Mart rested her head on Alice's shoulder then kissed Alice's earlobe before nibbling on it softly. K-Mart's actions always made her relax and she needed that right now. K-Mart kissed her shoulder before she mumbled, "You should get to work. This way we can cuddle in the truck soon." Alice nodded and got up going back to work.

It had only took her three days instead of the week that she thought it would. The four door truck was black with a silver stripe, the windows had their wire on, the tires had shields, Alice had built a super grill onto the front, she had a little mini pressure canon under the truck that shot little tangles of rope to trip the zombies, the last little detail Alice had added was two long blades hidden under the truck behind the pressure canon that with a button came slid out two feet away from the truck and cut almost anything. She was proud of her work and showed K-Mart her handy work.

After a week both women could drive the truck with any problems. They had stopped at a gas station and found a notebook that said Alaska was isolated from the T-virus. They looked the book over as they were parked in the middle of desert cuddling in the back seat. When they were done looking at it Alice turned the truck off completely so the light inside didn't show and bring attention to them. They listened to the radio and heard about the Claire Redfield convoy again. K-Mart decided that being with Alice was good so they didn't hunt the convoy out. They heard they were at a motel near by and were looking for anyone alive. They couldn't answer seeing they only had a scanner, but they wouldn't have anyway. K-Mart was facing Alice and decided that it had been too long since they had played a little so she straddled the 24 year old. She knew they had more than a friendship, but they liked to keep it playful like a friendship and not so serious like a relationship. Alice laughed and kissed K-Mart on the cheek. The younger of the two had a wicked grin on her face as she leaned closer to Alice slowly and her hot breath was on Alice's ear. The older of the two kept in a moan. She wanted to do things to K-Mart that they haven't talked about. She knew Sex was out of the question 'til K-Mart turned 18 and they could talk about it again. Alice decided that she would try a little of what she wanted to do.

Alice gripped K-Mart's thigh just under the spot were the girl's short stopped. K-Mart started to breath harder and she closed her eyes. She also wanted to see how far she could push Alice so she laid onto Alice adding a little pressure on her hips. Alice squeezed K-Mart's leg a little then moved her hand slowly up and down the girl's upper leg. K-Mart moaned with happiness and kissed Alice. It was different from the other kisses. Most of the time their kisses were a way of comfort, but this time, the kiss was with passion. Alice returned it and licked K-Mart's bottom lip. K-Mart opened her mouth and gladly battled with the older woman to see who came out dominate. Alice won, but gave in a little every now and again letting K-Mart have her way. K-Mart's hand found its way under Alice's shirt and she brushed her fingers across the tan skin there. Alice pushed K-Mart against herself a little harder and left the tongue war to start kissing K-Mart on the neck. The blond closed her eyes and shivered when Alice started to kiss lower.

When Alice started to kiss down to the valley between her beasts, K-Mart's heartbeat quickened as she started to feel overwhelmed so K-Mart lifted Alice's lips silently telling her that she was getting uncomfortable. With a loving kiss all activities stopped and the two just laid together on the backseat. When they woke up Alice watched K-Mart quietly.

"Do we need to talk?" Alice asked.

K-Mart shook her head and hesitantly kissed Alice. When she pulled away Alice sighed. She figured they would need to talk about this. She pulled K-Mart to sit up with her and started to talk to her.

"K-Mart. You don't have to feel guilty about last night. I'm not mad that we had to stop. I know this is new for you and that you can get scared sometimes. Just tell me to stop like you did and I won't fight it ok?"

"I just. I know you've been with other people and they were able to give you what I'm not. I feel like you are with me only because you feel sorry." K-Mart said with fear in her voice.

"Sweetheart..." Alice said softly as she pulled K-Mart to lean against her, "I love you. You understand? I don't want to be with you just for Sex. I want to be with you because I can be myself around you. You understand me and you don't have to second guess me. Don't worry about. K, K-Mart?"

The blond nodded and rested her head on Alice's shoulder before she said, "We better get going."

Alice nodded and got in the driver seat well K-Mart sat in the passenger seat. As they drove down the road K-Mart did a check for there supplies in the back of the truck. She counted the bins with canned food that would last the two of them a good month and she looked over the bins that had water inside them. She could tell they would need to stop and get supplies when it came to water seeing they only had the amount that could last them two, three weeks. When she was done she looked over at Alice and wondered if it would be alright if she just... K-Mart leaned against Alice and cuddled up to her side. Alice smiled and wrapped her arm around K-Mart and kept driving. K-Mart smiled and watched the road. She noticed something flying in the sky and they both looked up to see 100s of the crows that attacked K-Mart almost a month ago. K-Mart gripped Alice's arm in fear and Alice rubbed the younger girl's back trying to comfort her. Alice noticed someone and stopped the truck a good 20 yards away from the flamethrower and Alice jumped out of the truck. K-Mart watched her use her ability to burn all the birds and she drove the truck over to Alice at full speed. She fish-tailed the back of the truck and got out of truck when it was in park. She sat Alice up and she sighed with relief when she felt the older woman breathing.

Carlos watched Alice fall and didn't know what to think. She had had powers before she left five years ago, but she didn't have the young blond following her around let alone taking care of her when she couldn't. The convoy went down the road with Alice asleep in Mikey's car. K-Mart followed with the truck and when they stopped she went to Alice almost right away. Claire and Carlos wanted to talk to K-Mart so they had a meeting with Alice sleeping in the room. K-Mart was sitting on the cot Alice was sleeping on well Carlos and Claire sat across from them. Carlos noticed that K-Mart didn't fear Alice in one bit. He noticed that like Alice, the young blond had her resting on the bed, but close to her gun on her hip.

"You must be Claire." K-Mart said when they entered the car.

Claire lifted her eyebrow and K-Mart said, "We've heard you on the scanner."

Claire nodded and Alice shifted then opened her eyes. K-Mart smiled down at her Alice flashed her a smile before she looked over at Carlos and Claire. She sighed and K-Mart shifted so they could both sit on the bed. Alice nodded at Claros and looked over at K-Mart lifting an eyebrow. K-Mart knew she was asking if they knew about them and she shook her head no. Alice just nodded and looked back over at the two other people in the car.

"What did I miss?" Alice asked.

"We were just about to ask you friend about your travels and if you guys wanted to join us." Claire said.

K-Mart gave Alice a pleading look. She knew that Alice didn't like to travel with people and that she was lucky she even got to travel with the woman. Alice notice the way K-Mart was acting so she said, "Sure we'll travel with you guys." She handed Claire the notebook with the notes about Alaska. Claire looked it over and called a meeting with the whole convoy.

They voted to go to Alaska and they also voted to wait a month to prepare. Alice and K-Mart followed in their truck, but seeing people in the convoy were scared of Alice they parked away from the group. When the group decided they needed a hotel/motel to stay in. When they stopped Alice and K-Mart got out of their truck. The kids that couldn't fight stayed inside the other cars. Carlos and L.J. were picking how to take the rooms well Alice and K-Mart passed them. Alice pulled her blades out so one was in each hand and K-Mart had a shotgun in hand from the truck. She cocked the weapon then leaned against the building. Everyone watched the two wondering what they were doing. Alice kicked the door open and walked in with K-Mart on her tail. K-Mart went to the left and Alice went right. A few bullets were shot into zombies then the hotel/motel went quite. Suddenly Alice walked out putting her weapons away a few minutes later. K-Mart came around the building holding her shotgun. They stood next to each other and Alice told the group, "All clear."

It was quite and Carlos and L.J. went in. They came out and told the group the same thing Alice had. They went and took different rooms, but Alice and K-Mart decided they would stay in their truck. The seats had soft fabric, and they mess around without bugging anyone. They parked away from everyone else and K-Mart sat on Alice's waist, who was laying down. She smiled down at Alice before she played lightly with the bottom of Alice's shirt. Before they had laid down Alice had taken off her long desert jacket and her vest leaving her only in her tan tank top. Alice sighed and looked at K-Mart content with how they were. They weren't lovely dovely like most young couples, but they had a bond that told the other when they crossed the line. K-Mart wasn't really in the mood to do anything so she just played with Alice's shirt. The older of the two could tell something was up so she asked, "What's wrong K-Mart?"

"Its been three years." was all the girl had to say for Alice to understand.

Alice pulled K-Mart down and cuddled her knowing that every year this date was hard for K-Mart. It was the day she found Delilah in K-Mart, scared out of her wits. It was a scary day seeing the zombie she had killed was trying to get to K-Mart. If she hadn't had come, K-Mart most likely would have been dead by now. K-Mart fell asleep in Alice's arms and a few minutes later Alice had fell asleep herself. Around five in the morning Alice had woken in up and she softly got out from under the younger girl. She placed her long jacket over K-Mart, grabbed her vest, and got out of the truck. She shut the door quietly and sat down in the sand with her vest on. She watched the sunrise then she noticed Carlos coming over by the truck. She put her index finger to her lips telling him to be quite seeing K-Mart was sleeping. He nodded and sat down by her. After a few seconds he asked, "What's her story? Why is she so different from everyone else you keep away."

Alice looked over at him and said, "I found her when she was 14. I stopped at a K-Mart looking for any for of food or water. I had killed a zombie and was about to start taking what I could to my motorcycle when I heard someone whimpering. I got into a storage room and I saw this blond girl standing with a gun in hand. She was shaking and when she noticed that I was alive she fell to the floor with relief. The zombie I had killed had been trying to get to her. I can't tell you why I did it, but I let her come with me seeing she was all alone. Later, on her request, I taught her everything she needed to know when it came to living in the time we are. I started to fall for her. She was only person that was almost determined to get on my good side. We traveled together and somehow our friendship grew into a relationship. We trust each other with our lives. I can't tell you why I feel this way about her, but I do."

After Alice had said that they heard a door open and close quietly. Then they saw K-Mart with Alice's jacket coming around the front of the truck then she sat down by Alice leaning her head on the older woman's shoulder. Alice smiled and held K-Marts hand well the younger girl fell asleep on her shoulder. Carlos smiled at them and went back inside. When they woke up again everyone was starting to pack up to go into Vegas. They got into their truck and K-mart took off the desert jacket. K-Mart was glad that the windows were tinted seeing when Alice looked over at her she kissed her. Alice could feel the passion in the kiss so she deepened it. When they pulled apart K-Mart blushed and Alice drove behind the rest of the group. They had given her a walkie talky and she noticed the red light was one so that meant Claire had turned her's on. Well they drove down the road K-Mart snuggled up to Alice's arm saying, "That was sweet what you said about me."

Alice chuckled. Of course K-Mart had heard her. She leaned over and kissed K-Mart on the top of the head before she watched the road again. When they got to Vegas a crate was in the middle of the road. Mikey was about to move it when Alice heard something move inside it. She told everyone to be quite then all of a sudden the door came down and zombies in suits attacked everyone. K-Mart managed to kill a few before Alice told her to get in the truck and stay there. K-Mart watched everyone getting attacked then she saw Alice just freeze. She screamed Alice's name and the older woman shook her head then when on a killing spree. When they were all killed Alice ran up to the umbrella tent. She watched the helicopter fly away and K-Mart watch it as well.

When they drove to the camp they saw thousands of zombies surrounding the little house. Carlos, who had been bitten during the fight, took the semi and blew it up to clear a path. Alice drove the truck in and parked next to helicopter getting out watching out for Claire who pulled her yellow hummer next to their truck and got the few kids into the helicopter. K-Mart watched Alice and she what was going to happen. She felt a tear in her eye and she shook her head not wanting to believe what was going to happen. A tear ran down her face and Alice pulled her into a hug. When they pulled apart Alice took off her umbrella dog tags from her days she worked with them and place them around K-Mart's neck. The blond looked at the tags to see it was sliver with a blue and red umbrella symbol and the name 'Alice Abernathy'. K-Mart undid her bracelet and put it on Alice before she looked up at Alice. The older of the two leaned in and kissed the blond. When the kiss ended K-Mart hugged Alice and mumbled, "You will come back to me right?"

Alice kissed her head and told her softly, "You're my one and only girl K-Mart. I'll come back to you."

With that K-Mart got on the helicopter and watched Alice well Claire took off. Alice watched her love, girlfriend, fly away then she went into the lab to deal with umbrella. The one thing that started everything and the one thing that kept her from getting on that helicopter with her girl. With a silent sigh Alice took the platform down to the first of many battles to her girl.

* * *

_**Alex:**_ I might write another one like this, like a sequel. Other than that... I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought! ^.^ ~*~


End file.
